1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power tool which is capable of performing an operation on a workpiece by a tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2006-957 discloses an electric impact tool in which a tool bit is driven by a motor and performs a striking movement. Further, an operation mode switching mechanism is provided which can switch between first operation mode in which a first switch is allowed to be turned on by a user and a second switch is locked in an on position, and second operation mode in which the first switch is locked in an on position and the second switch is allowed to be turned on by the user.
According to the known art, when one of the switches which is not locked is turned on in each drive mode, the tool bit can be driven in the specific drive mode. It is desired in mode setting of a power tool of this type to easily determine the operation mode by detecting the on/off state of the first and second switches is further required.